Cubot (Sonic the Hedgehog)
is a fictional character from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a robot built by Dr. Eggman. One of Eggman's aide robots, Cubot mainly assists the doctor in his schemes for world domination, with his partner Orbot working alongside him to perform various duties.Sonic Colors (Wii) European instruction booklet, pg. 9. While loyal to Eggman, Cubot is dim-witted and lazy. Also, depending on the voice chip currently inserted into him, his accent and personality changes. Appearance Cubot is a diminutive robot, but slightly taller than Orbot. He has a black square head with a flatten, yet wider yellow square cap on top and a larger black square on the bottom, the latter which resembles a jaw. His jaw can separate from his head to reveal a light blue cover resembling a mouth. He also has two grey-framed and pupil-less light blue eyes. His chest consists of a smaller yellow cube and he has yellow gloves for hands. His arms and back consist each of two thin grey bars that are joined by a black and yellow ball joint. His lower body is a black open cube with a grey inside and a ball joint connecting it to his back. History Past Created by Dr. Eggman, Cubot was made for the purpose of aiding his creator in his various schemes. ''Sonic Colors'' In Sonic Colors, Cubot and Orbot assisted Dr. Eggman in his scheme to enslave the world with a mind control cannon by capturing the Wisps from their planets in Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park and harvesting their Hyper-go-on. At some point prior, Cubot received a new voice chip to replace his old voice, but occasionally got stuck with a cowboy accent. Before the opening day of the amusement, Cubot and Orbot were out trying to capture Yacker and a Cyan Wisp until Sonic arrived and saved the Wisps. Later, Orbot and Cubot presented the Wisps they had caught to Eggman and were just sent out to get more when Sonic had arrived. After the Rotatatron had been released and destroyed, Cubot and Orbot were sent to clean up the robot's remains. Though they were unable to find Rotatatron's arm, Cubot was unconcerned, not aware it had been jammed into Eggman's mind control cannon. Following that, Cubot continued working on his voice, but without much luck. When the mind control cannon was ready, Cubot watched Eggman activate it, only for it to backfire due to the Rotatatron's arm being stuck in it. As Eggman was in denial of what was happening, Cubot remarked that Sonic always foiled his plans. Cubot was then praised by Orbot for being attentive by getting a slap in the back, which gave Cubot his original voice back. When Eggman then faced Sonic in his Nega-Wisp Armor and was defeated, Cubot was pulled with Eggman and Orbot into a temporarily black hole created by the mind control cannon. Now stranded in outer space, Cubot and Orbot began helping Eggman get back to civilization by pushing him in his trashed Egg Mobile through space while Cubot continued to talk endlessly about a random number of subjects. ''Sonic Generations'' .]] Some time before the events of Sonic Generations, a short while after the destruction of Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, Cubot and Orbot were still pushing Eggman in his damaged Egg Mobile through outer space when they encountered the primordial form of the Time Eater. As Eggman decided to harness the creature's powers for his own needs, he had Orbot and Cubot push him into the Time Eater, leaving the robot duo behind in space. ''Sonic Lost World'' In Sonic Lost World, Cubot and Orbot were working for Dr. Eggman in his newest scheme to conquer the world with the help of the Deadly Six, who Eggman had forced into serving him with the Cacophonic Conch.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WzbD7KvHbRI After kidnapping a capsule full of Animals for Badniks, Cubot was flying through the sky with Eggman and Orbot in the Egg Mobile when they were pursued by Sonic and Tails in the Tornado, until Eggman shot the Tornado down. Returning to Eggman's factory on the Lost Hex, Cubot worked with Orbot on making Badniks. Later on, when Eggman tested his Extractor, Cubot accidentally, but delightfully, drunk a portion of the harvested energy, until Eggman shut the machine down as the Extractor could destroy the planet. Later in Desert Ruins, Cubot and Orbot were with Eggman as he punished the Deadly Six for their failures with the Cacophonic Conch when Sonic arrived and knocked the conch away. As the Deadly Six then rebelled against and attacked everyone present with Badniks, Cubot got his body destroyed, leaving only his head functional. Fortunately, Cubot's head was caught by Orbot, and they soon after escaped with Sonic, Tails and Eggman. With Orbot serving as his carrier, Cubot left with Orbot and Eggman after they and Sonic and Tails escaped the Deadly Six. When they learned the Deadly Six were using the Extractor to destroy the Earth, however, Cubot, Eggman and Orbot came back and teamed up with Sonic and Tails to stop the Deadly Six before they could destroy the world. Along the way, Cubot briefly got the body of a Crabmeat by Tails, but got mean urges from being attached to a battle bot and nearly killed Tails. When the group got to Sky Road, Cubot got his head attached to Orbot's body by Eggman. At Lava Mountain, the group was attacked by Zazz and Zomom, who made Cubot and Orbot fall into a lava pit. However, they were saved by Eggman, who faked his death by falling into the same lava pit and then flew them to safety with a jetpack. After Eggman then shut down the Extractor and charged his mech, Cubot and Orbot joined Eggman in his mech as the doctor faced Sonic and Tails but was defeated. After that, Cubot and Orbot followed Eggman to earth when he fell from the Lost Hex where they found him in a hole, though with half of his mustache gone. Cubot was convinced by Orbot to wait telling Eggman about his mustache until he separated them, but Eggman overheard them, scaring Cubot and Orbot away. ''Sonic Runners'' .]] In ''Sonic Runners, Cubot assisted Dr. Eggman during various operations as Eggman concocted one plot after another to achieve world domination. While Cubot was usually Eggman's second choice next to Orbot, he would occasionally be assigned to collect Animals with the Badniks to use as power sources. Other times, he was relegated to heavy lifting. More often that not though, Cubot got tricked by Team Sonic into treating the team as his friends. This allowed Team Sonic to throw wrenches into many of Eggman's plots, prompting Eggman to scold Cubot. When Eggman's began his endgame, Cubot had had enough of Eggman's callous treatment and decided to go on strike. In a further act of defiance, Cubot let Team Sonic know of a trap Orbot had set up for them when they arrived at Eggman's HQ to stop his final plan. ''Sonic Forces'' In Sonic Forces, Cubot was cleaning up Dr. Eggman's newest secret lab while the doctor was attempting to design new robots. Eventually however, Eggman discovered the Phantom Ruby outside his lab. As Eggman sought for a name for the gem while studying it, Cubot came up with several suggestions, all of which were shut down by Orbot.Sonic Forces: Rise of Infinite, "Rise of Infinite" Months later, Cubot was cleaning the tube containing Eggman's greatest weapon to date. While Eggman was ranting about his hatred for Sonic and how his weapon would not only defeat Sonic, but also ensure his conquest of the world, Cubot got pushed aside by the doctor, but agreed nonetheless with Orbot that Eggman actually meant it this time. Orbot's hunch soon proved to be correct, as Eggman soon after conquered over 99% of the world. Six months later, Cubot showed the destruction of the Death Egg to Orbot, Eggman, and Infinite, and attempted to flee with Eggman when the latter suggested they do a "tactical retreat" to cut down on their losses. Back in Metropolis, Cubot left the scene when Infinite opened a portal into Null Space, which sucked Sonic and the Avatar into it. Cubot soon after helped Eggman until he and Eggman's gang discovered that Sonic and the Avatar had escaped Null Space. As Eggman and his henchmen fled the scene, Cubot fell behind when he tried listening to Sonic's conversation with the Avatar, prompting Orbot to smack him on the head. ''Team Sonic Racing'' In Team Sonic Racing, Cubot and Orbot were stationed at Dr. Eggman's home base, the Final Fortress, while the doctor took part in the Grand Prix organized by Dodon Pa with his Eggpawns. There, Cubot and Orbot would perform their list of duties while staying in contact with Eggman via radio. While in contact with Eggman, Cubot took one of Eggman's figures of speech literally, prompting Eggman to call him a "special kind of idiot", which Cubot took as a compliment. Later, Cubot complained to Orbot about how Eggman chose to race with his Eggpawns instead of them. However, Orbot reminded him of the duties they had to perform, which Cubot read backways in spite of his illiteracy. Later, Cubot confided in Orbot that he felt jealous seeing Eggman hanging out with other robots, something which Orbot found odd since Eggman could not stand him. When Orbot later tried presenting his list of ways Eggman's latest plan could fail, Cubot helped remind Orbot that they should not make such lists because they make Eggman angry. When Eggman later invited Zavok onto Team Eggman, Cubot replied over the microphone that Zavok should be prepared for losing, making Eggman angry. When Orbot asked him why he held the mic button down when he said that, Cubot replied that he likes buttons. After Dr. Eggman, Zavok and Metal Sonic brought a kidnapped Dodona Pa onboard the Final Fortress, the villains forced Sonic and his allies to race them so that Dodon Pa could capture the teams' Ultimate Team Energy and use it to finish his Ultimate Energy Engine. A little while afterward, Cubot and Orbot warned Eggman that his monster machine had gone crazy and was heading straight for the energy core. Cubot, Eggman and Orbot thus evacuated from the Final Fortress before the fortress crashed due to the destruction of the energy core. Other game appearances ''Mario & Sonic'' series ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' In Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Cubot make several appearances in the game's different events, along with Orbot. In London Party mode, Cubot is one of the helping characters, where sometimes, when placing a sticker on a question mark spot, both Cubot and orbot will appear and copy an existing sticker on that page, placing it in a random spot that is not a question mark. Additionally, Cubot and orbot have their own bonus game, "Orbot And Cubot Tag", where they will try to trap the players in metal cages. Additionally, when speaking to Metal Sonic in London, Cubot and Orbot will appear above his head and talk to the player instead. ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' In Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, Cubot appears alongside Orbot as one of the hosts for the Action and Answer Tour. ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' In the Wii U version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Cubot is the host of the game's multiplayer games. When the player talks to him, he shows them the games that can be played in multiplayer. In the Nintendo 3DS version, Cubot, like Orbot, only makes an appearance in the Road to Rio story mode, and he takes the player to the event when they are ready. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020'' In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020, Cubot makes an appearance as a non-playable referee. Personality Cubot is a good-hearted and easygoing robot. Even though he is supposed to be built with the same CPU as Orbot’s, he is somehow dim-witted and somewhat slow on the uptake; he has no concept of sarcasm (as evidenced by his reaction when Eggman flippantly told them, after Orbot asked if he wanted the remaining aliens, that Eggman actually wanted them to go fetch him "a cheeseburger and a shake") and even when things are explained specifically to him, it takes a while for him to catch on. While still a competent henchman, Cubot is talkative, not very serious and generally annoying to those around him. Also, despite his devotion to his master, Cubot is lazy. Unwilling to take action until he is scolded, he actively tries to get out of doing any work. Cubot's personality can be affected by whatever accent his voice chip is currently set to, causing him to adapt mannerisms and behavior associated with his accent. Powers and abilities Cubot has the ability to retract his body into a travel-sized cube. While in this state, he is fully capable of movements. Cubot is able to levitate and can move freely through midair. However, he is not able to levitate any higher than a few meters above the ground. He is also capable of projecting holographic videos and displays from his eyes.Sonic Team (October 18, 2013). Sonic Lost World. Wii U. Sega. Area/Level: Sky Road. Cutscene: The Enemy Of My Enemy Is...?. Cubot also possesses a special skill that lets him change both his personality and accent depending on the voice chip currently inserted into him. Relationships Dr. Eggman In contrast to Orbot's dislike of their creator/boss, Cubot likes and admires Dr. Eggman. Despite getting nothing but mistreatment and abuse from Eggman in return for his services, Cubot has remained genuinely faithful and honest towards him. However, it has been hinted that Cubot has a hard time grasping the fact that Eggman is his boss, prompting him to forget who he is talking to.Sonic Team, Dimps (November 12, 2010). Sonic Colors. Nintendo DS. Sega. Area/Level: Starlight Carnival. "Cubot: Who's this guy? Heh, he looks like a hardboiled egg with a mustache! / Dr. Eggman: You bucket of bolts! One little experiment and you forget who I am? / Orbot: I wouldn't say "forget." He never seemed to grasp that you were his boss." Despite his preference for Eggman, Cubot's laziness puts him at odds with his master. As such, Cubot often ends up upsetting Eggman. Similarly, Cubot constantly annoys Eggman with his idiocy and voice chip issues. Also, while he might not understand the consequences of upsetting Eggman, Cubot is very much fearful of his wrath. Orbot Orbot is Cubot's partner in the service of Dr. Eggman and the two are an inseparable pair. By comparison, Cubot is the comic relief to Orbot's straight man. Like Eggman, Cubot's dimwitted behavior does not sit well with Orbot, who mentioned during the Lost Hex incident that having Cubot attached to his body during the escapade was like a nightmare. When the duo work together, Orbot usually lets Cubot do all the work while he slacks off, normally without Cubot noticing it. During his time as a disembodied head, Cubot would also be fumbled around by Orbot for his amusement. Despite everything he has to put up with him though, Cubot is not bothered by Orbot at all and has often referred to him as a close friend of his, a feeling which Orbot ultimately reciprocates. Friends/allies *Eggman Empire **Badniks **Dr. Eggman **Infinite **Metal Sonic **Orbot Enemies *Amy Rose *Avatar *Blaze the Cat *Cream the Rabbit *Deadly Six *Dodon Pa *E-123 Omega *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog In other media Comics Archie Comics .]] Cubot appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' comic book series and its spin-off comics. In this media, Cubot is one of Dr. Eggman's emergency lackeys and personal attendants, along with Orbot. When Snively betrayed Eggman and tried to seize control of the Eggman Empire, Cubot and Orbot were activated to help Eggman capture Snively. After the mission was completed, Cubot and Orbot were permanently instated as Eggman's foremost assistants. Following the events of Worlds Collide, Cubot and his history became nearly indistinguishable from his game counterpart. IDW Publishing In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by IDW Publishing, Cubot is one of Dr. Eggman's aide robots. His past is identical to his game counterpart's, up until after the events of Sonic Forces. After the Eggman War, Cubot served Metal Sonic after the robot took over the Eggman Empire. When Eggman resumed his position in the Eggman Empire though, Cubot returned to Eggman's service. Animation ''Sonic Boom'' In the Sonic Boom franchise, Cubot is one of Dr. Eggman's service robots, much like in the games. He works alongside Orbot and assists the doctor in his endeavors to conquer the world and destroy Team Sonic. In this media, Cubot is the latest in a long line of failed robots known as the Cubot Series. Quotes Normal voice Cowboy Pirate Mobster Trivia *Cubot's name is a portmanteau of the words "cube" and "robot". *Cubot and Orbot share a similar role to that of several Sonic-related television shows, where Eggman has two henchmen who do most of his work, but are rather incompetent in their own right (such as Scratch and Grounder in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sleet and Dingo in Sonic Underground and Decoe and Bocoe in Sonic X) *If Sonic Colors is set to Japanese, one can see that Cubot's voice chip accents are different - cowboy is said by Orbot to be his ninja setting, the pirate is instead a stereotypical Sumo, the gangster persona is instead a very different little girl who thinks of Eggman as her father, and his original and final voice is actually an old-style rapid-talking Japanese comedian. *In Sonic Colors, Cubot speaks as if he and Orbot had been around much longer than from Sonic Colors and onward. The most telling quote is "he stops you like it's his job or something, in fact I can't remember a plan he didn't stop" to Eggman, seemingly retroactively implying that the two have been around for several of Eggman's previous endeavors despite not appearing. In the second instance he says "Did we destroy Sonic this time? Duh, sorry, dumb question! We never destroy Sonic!" which has the same implications. **The quote "he stops you like it's his job or something, in fact I can't remember a plan he didn't stop" was possibly referenced in Sonic Generations when Sonic says "No, seriously, we beat this guy every time. It's like it's our job or something!". *In the CGI intro of Sonic Colors, Cubot is seen with a mug of coffee, which is strange as robots are incapable of drinking. *In the Wii version of Sonic Colors, Cubot has multiple voice changes, but in the Nintendo DS version, his voice and accent stay the same. *In the ending cutscene of Sonic Colors, where Cubot, Eggman and Orbot are in space, there was a subtitle error when Cubot says "What's up with those things anyway?" but the subtitles incorrectly said'' "What's up with those guys anyway?"'' References